conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Isles of Siddim
The''' Isles of Siddim ' also informally refereed too as "'Devil's Isle'''" is a archipelago nation located within the , composed of twelve islands, two major islands representing the bulk of the nations populace. Compose almost entirely of the city of Avarice, founded in 1933 by capitalist Edward Brooke, whom would eventually bestow his ruling too his grandson, Martin Brooke in 1989. In this time, the Brooke family generated the most powerful industrial city in North America, by passing large cities like Detroit and New York. The islands expanded drastically from entrepreneurs after . Founded on the pure principle of zero government intervention and pure , in which Avarice's brightest and most brilliant ran the production of the island through capital gain. By 2014, a select few 'elite' in which is referred to as the "Elite of Siddim" which composed of Martin Brooke the founder of the modern corporate island, Isaiah Ritter the islands know crime lord and smuggler, and doctor Zachary Birnen the leader of the collectivist and religious group called "Dawn of Hope" History Discovered in 1702 by explorer Alexander Preston the Isles of Siddim saw little colonization and activity, seen as dark and hurricane battered land the British had little to no interest in the island until sold to the United States in 1910 for the purpose of future defense fortifications. In 1921, big time Wallstreet investor and owner of Brooke & Company, Edward Brooke laid his eyes on the island on a summer trip to while traveling to France. His mind developed in the ideals of libertarianism, basked in the idea of a truly free capitalist nation in North America, away from government control. Under the 1925 United States North Atlantic Island Act gave the island its own territorial authority, which meant that it did not have to follow under the taxation or regulations directly enforced by the government. Brooke formed the ideology of "Sweat and blood" which meant the island was opened to all whom could build on the island and generate profit for themselves and produce profit to survive. Several industrialists began new factories and new development centers, doctors moved in to preform illegal activities for those all across the world, mainly abortions. Several inventors came to Siddim, generating new products, exporting them across the world. In 1933, the city of Avarice was officially chartered by several companies, but merely for naming purposes. With the outbreak of World War II, Brooke negotiated with the United States whom at the time being directed in a socialistic sense by FDR, for Siddim to leave the Union in a peaceful manner rather become a floating fortress for the Nazi regime and destroy the supply line between America and Great Britain. Actors, inventors, musicians, and wealthy businessmen created the top tier of the city, whom settled and indulged in luxurious activities. Prostitution and drugs eventually grew inside the city in the 1960's, with organised religion completely rejected by the corporate island, little morality was existent. In 1967 the Ritter Syndicate became incredibly powerful, whom smuggled illegal goods between Siddim and the United States and engaged in organised prostitution rings. Homosexuality became well accepted in the late 1960's, in which couples of the same-sex were very well respected, and several known artists and musicians came open to the public.